Tsuki
by AbnormalMonster
Summary: Robín, Chico Bestia, Starfire, Raven y Cyborg son un equipo de súper héroes, conocidos en Jump City como "Los Jóvenes Titanes". ¿Qué pasara cuando entre alguien más? Pero... ¿esa es la única nueva persona entre los héroes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los Jóvenes Titanes están basados en la historieta _The Teen Titans_ ; El creador de la serie Glen Murakami. La historia me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo uno:_**

 **"** ** _Me llamo Terra"_**

Raven estaba meditando en la azotea de la torre T. Sus compañeros estaban ocupados, por lo cual tenia la paz que le gustaba.

Escucho un sonido, débil, pero era uno que se podía identificar: El llanto de un bebé. Levito hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido, donde encontró a una bebe, la cual no aparentaba mas de dos años con una tunica con capa.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿qué hacia un bebé de Azarath? De manera lenta, la niña abrió sus ojos, dejando ver su color, verde agua.

Raven la observo; debajo de la capa se podía ver su cabello de color rojo, con una piel blanca. La niña le dio una sonrisa, donde se podía ver los pocos dientes que tenía.

—¿Mami? —preguntó la niña en un balbuceo.

—Si, soy tu mami —respondió Raven. Quizás Azar le estaba dando una oportunidad de ser feliz.

La hechicera agarro el pequeño bulto, para así entrar a la torre. En la sala solo estaban Robín, Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

—Raven, ¿qué llevas hay? —preguntó Robín.

—Nada —respondió inexpresiva la hechicera—. Estaré en mi cuarto, no me molesten.

Raven camino hacia su cuarto, donde acostó a la bebe en su cama.

Ahora que seria su hija, ¿qué nombre le pondría?

~ • ~ • ~

Una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, la cual vestía una camisa gris manga larga con una camisa negra manga corta encima, un short azul y unos guantes marrones, tenia en su cuello unos gogles.

La rubia escapaba de un gran criatura, la cual tenia una similitud con los escorpiones. Mientras corría, evitaba caer con las grandes rocas que habían alrededor. Después de unos minutos corriendo, no había lugar a donde correr.

La criatura se paro al frente de la chica. Cuando la iba a atacar se escucho una voz:

—Titanes, ¡al ataque! —gritó Robín, con el resto de los jóvenes titanes atrás.

Antes de poder hacer lo que su líder dijo, la chica sonrió. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo brillante, y sus manos enguantadas también adquirieron un color amarillo. Una gran roca, la cual estaba cerca de los titanes se levanto. La chica levanto las manos, para después dejarlas caer. La gigantesca roca cayo en la criatura, matándola; la chica volvió a sonreír.

—No estaba escapando —musitó Robín.

—Estaba tendiéndole una trampa —completo Cyborg.

—La pregunta ahora es, ¿quién es esa chica? —comentó Raven.

La muchacha levanto la vista; formo una torre con las rocas, para así estar a la altura de los titanes. Ya nivelada salto. Sonrió divertida.

—Que pasa, ¿nunca vieron a un súper héroe?

El Chico Maravilla sacudió su cabeza, para después acercarse.

—Mi nombre es Robín, y somos...

—Oh, los jóvenes titanes. Mi nombre es Terra, y ustedes son Cyborg, Raven, Starfire... —Mientras decía los nombres los señalaba.

—Y yo soy Chico Bestia —chilló con una sonrisa—. Ah, no, Hombre Bestia...

—Chico Bestia.

El chico verde retrocedió, se convirtió en tortuga, para permanecer en el aire mientras rodaba.

Terra río, para comentar —: Eres gracioso.

Del caparazón de la tortuga salio la cabeza de Chico Bestia, el cual sonrió:

—¿Me crees gracioso?

—Si.

Bestia se transformó en su forma humana, para ver con un sonrojo a la rubia. Robín y Cyborg lo vieron con una sonrisa burlona.

Starfire se acercó a ella volando, para quedar al frente de ella.

—La curiosidad abunda, así que por favor ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?, ¿y quieres ser mi amiga?

Terra la miro entre asustada y asombrada antes de responder al mismo orden que las preguntas:

—De la Tierra, caminando, el rojo y... Eh. Si claro.

Star sonrió, para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Nueva amiga.

—Sueltame —susurro Terra, para después estirar los brazos.

—Y bueno, que hace una chica tan linda en nuestra grande y fea ciudad. —Chico Bestia se había vuelto a acercar a la rubia con un sonrojo.

—Ah, ya sabes. Viajo por el mundo, conozco gente y golpeo a chicos malos —comentó Terra feliz.

—Pero, ¿y donde duermes? —preguntó preocupada Starfire.

—En una montaña cerca de aquí —comentó tranquila.

—Eso nada —gritó Starfire asustando a la rubia—, ninguna amiga mía duerme en una oscura cueva.

—Tengo una linterna.

—Te quedas con nosotros.

—No quiero ser una molestia...

—No vas a hacerlo —interrimpió Cyborg.

—Si, y recuerda que soy gracioso —dijo esta vez Chico Bestia.

—Bueno, supongo que quedarme una noche no estará mal.

Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire acompañaron a Terra hacia la Torre T, mientras charlaban.

—Robín, ¿estas bien? —les pregunto inexpresiva Raven.

—Siento que algo esta mal, ¿tu no? —les preguntó de vuelta Robín, mientras la observaba.

—Lo he sentido, pero si algo pasa estaremos aquí —solto sin sentimientos, pero Robín ya sabia que ese era su apoyo—. Vamos a la torre.

Ambos caminaron juntos, cuando estuvieron dentro de la torre vieron como Terra comía, no, más bien devoraba y el resto de los titanes la miraban asombrados.

—Si ya esta bien, iré a mi habitación —dijo con frialdad Raven, para así comenzar a levitar hacia si cuarto.

—Espera Raven... —intento detenerla Robín, pero ella siguió, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Cuando Raven abrió la puerta de su cuarto encontró a la bebé durmiendo en el centro de su cama mientras abrazaba un oso de felpa, se sintió feliz.

«Ves que esta bien» le hablo la Raven inteligente.

«Se siente tan bien verla feliz» chilló felicidad.

—Raven, ¿de dónde es la bebé? —La hechicera se dio la vuelta, donde encontró a su líder parado con los brazos cruzados.

Raven respiro un par de veces, antes de contestar:

—Es mía.

—Raven —alargo el nombre, en una advertencia.

—Esta bien —suspiro—. Mientras meditaba la encontré, pero no la voy a dejar.

Agarro a la bebé, la cual ya se estaba empezando a despertar. Los ojos ocultos detrás de la mascara se abrieron, jamás pensó que Raven tenia un lado materno.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó, no quería tener una pelea con su amiga.

—Se llama Tsuki, ¿quieres verla?  
Robín no respondió, pero si se acerco a la hechicera, no antes de cerrar la puerta. Ya cerca la pudo ver: Piel blanca, ojos verde agua y cabello rojo.

—Es de Azarath. —Más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

Tsuki moto fijamente al Chico Maravilla, para así balbucear.

—¿Papi?

Robín asintió, feliz. Raven solo movió la cabeza, al menos sus sentimientos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo.

~ • ~ • ~

Los jóvenes titanes estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala, Terra estaba en unos cojines mas lejos mientras dormía.

—Terra necesita un lugar mas que para dormir —dijo Robín.

—Necesita un hogar —dijo preocupada Starfire.

—¿Y por que no el nuestro? —Raven sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando Chico Bestia dijo eso, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—No estoy segura.

—Vamos Raven, podría ser una titan —intentó animarla Cyborg.

—Mañana vamos a entrenar, y veremos como se desempeña —culmino la charla Robín.

~ • ~ • ~

Cyborg corría en un terreno, esquivando tubos metálicos, los cuales salían del piso rocoso; al pasar el obstáculo comenzó a esquivar rayos láser. Otro obstáculo mas apareció, grandes arcos con un barra que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Al pasar esta, comenzó a esquivar discos, por lo cual fue animado por Chico Bestia, Starfire y Terra.

—Dos con diecisiete segundos, ¡buya! Nuevo récord.

—Bien, eres el primero en llegar al final —comentó Raven.

—Terra, ¿lista para demostrar lo que tienes? —preguntó Robín, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Raven.

Terra comenzó: Primero esquivo los rayos láser elevándose en una columna de roca. Esquivo puños de hierro elevándose en una gran roca, cuando esta se rompió elevo otra. Después de varios obstáculos termino con una sonrisa.

Starfire y Chico Bestia se acercaron a felicitarla; Cyborg vio el tiempo.

—Uno con cincuenta y seis segundos.

—Tenemos un nuevo récord —informo Raven.

—Bien echo Terra, solo un poco de entrenamiento y mejoras más —felicito Robín.

—¿En serio? —preguntó feliz Terra.

El comunicador de Robín sonó, por lo cual el Chico Maravilla pudo una cara seria, seguido por el resto de los titanes.

—¿Qu-qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? —preguntó confusa Terra.

~ • ~ • ~

La batalla estaba reñida; Terra atacaba fuertemente, controlando sus poderes, cuando la empezaron a rodear. Accidentalmente le lanzo grandes rocas a Chico Bestia, su único amigo...

Terra salio de allí, por que no podía controlar su poder; el único que sabe su secreto h aun así confía en ella.

—Por qué no puedo hacerlo. —Miro al lado, viendo una sombra correr—. Slade —musitó.  
Corrió hacia el, cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable de los titanes bloqueo la salida.

—Parece que te tengo.

—No Terra, yo te tengo. —La derribo, para después lanzar una pequeña bomba al techo, tapando la única salida.

~ • ~ • ~

—Bueno chicos, fue divertido pero ya me voy —comento Terra mientras se paraba al frente del elevador, siendo detenida por Cyborg.

—Terra, estuvimos hablando... —divagó Starfire.

—Que te quedes, serias una buena ayuda en el equipo —termino la frase Robín—, pero tienes que aprender a controlar tus poderes.

Los ojos de Terra se abrieron, sorprendida. Acaso Chico Bestia había...

—Chico Bestia, ¡cómo pudiste! —exclamo molesta, pero a la vez decepcionada—. ¡Dijiste que no les dirías!

Empujo a Cyborg, para después bajar por el ascensor.

Huyendo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Los Jóvenes Titanes están basados en la historieta _The Teen Titans_ ; El creador de la serie Glen Murakami. La historia me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo dos:_**

 **"** ** _Raven y Robín ¿juntos?_**

Abrio los ojos al sentir una pequeñas manos en su cara; era Tsuki, la cual señalaba con una sonrisa su boca. Raven río levemente.

«Jamas te vi tan contenta Raven» dijo Felicidad.

«Estas empalagosa, pero me alegro por ti» comento Enojo.

«Yo también estoy feliz por ti» musitó Timidez.

Raven se levanto de la cama, para vestirse; agarro un short negro, una camisa sin mangas blancas y por encima llevo la túnica con la capucha puesta.

Camino a la sala. Starfire y Robín estaban hablando; Cyborg estaba comiendo y Chico Bestia estaba viendo con tristeza su tofu.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Raven a Cyborg mientras preparaba su té.

—Extraña a Terra —respondió preocupado por Chico Bestia.

Raven fruncio el ceño, ¿cómo podía extrañarla cuando solo estuvo un día con ellos? Decido no comentar nada. Agarro su té de hiervas, unas rebanadas de pan con huevo y tocino y un jugo de naranja.

—¿A donde vas Raven? —pregunto Robin.

—A mi cuarto, ¿por? —preguntó con tranquilidad la hechicera.

—Voy contigo.

Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg vieron con confusión como Raven y Robín caminaban con tranquilidad al cuarto de la chica. Chico Bestia sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿pero por qué se preocupaba ahora? Antes los había visto conversar y no había sentido nada. Star estaba sintiendo algo igual, pero lo dejo pasar, su amiga nunca haría algo para dañarla.

Raven entro primero al cuarto, siendo seguida por Robín. En la cama estaba Tsuki, quien veía emocionada la comida.

—Yo le daré de comer, tu ve a bañarte, vamos a salir —dijo autoritario Robín.

—¿Por qué vamos a salir? —preguntó curiosa y enojada al mismo tiempo, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Vamos a comprar ropa a Tsuki.

—Como la llevaremos al centro.

—Puedes ocultarla en tu capa —pregunto esperanzado Robín.

—Si puedo.

—Entonces iremos.

Raven solo rodó los ojos. Después de bañarse se vistió en la soledad del baño con una camisa manga larga negra pegada, unos shorts negros y una botas altas (las cuales le llegaban a la rodilla) de color morado. Se coloco la capa por encima.

—Ya estoy lista. —En su cuarto estaba Robín vestido con una camisa a cuadros de color blanco y rojo, un pantalón azul y unos zapatos blancos; aun llevaba la mascara. Tsuki estaba vestida con un vestido color lila con la capa (la cual era color lavanda) encima.

—¿Acaso duermes con la mascara? —pregunto con sarcasmo Raven.

—Claro que no —respondió ofendido el Chico Maravilla—. Vamos.

Ambos salieron; ahora Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban en la consola, mientras eran observados por Star.

—Raven y yo saldremos, espero no ver el lugar destruido cuando vuelva —advirtió Robín, antes de bajar junto a la hechicera por el ascensor.

A penas llegaron a el centro comercial Robín entro a cada departamento para bebés que veía. Raven ya estaba cansada, incluso Tsuki daba inicios de cansancio aunque no camina. Aunque claro, Robín en cada tienda elegía entre veinte o veintidos muda de ropa.

Cuando ya iban a ser las dos de la tarde, Robín decidió que era momento para comer. Almorzaron en un establecimiento familiar, el cual tenia muchos platos típicos. Ya al terminar de comer, fueron a ver mas tiendas.

—Robin, tenemos que irnos. No quiero ver la casa destruida —comento Raven.

—¿Por que dices que la casa va a estar así? Aun es temprano —respondió Robín sin interés.

—Robín, ya van a ser las nueve. —Observo a Tsuki. Se había quedado dormida cerca de las ocho.

Ambos volvieron a la torre T, por suerte no estaba destruida, pero había un ambiente extraño; Starfire estaba mirando fijamente las puertas del ascensor; Chico Bestia estaba ojeando un libro y Cyborg comía tranquilamente su cena.

Raven observo a todos alzando la ceja, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Iré a mi cuarto.

Comenzó a caminar a el. Ya dentro empezó a ordenar toda la ropa de Tsuki, por lo menos Robín no había comprado nada rosa; la mayoría de la ropa era de color rojo oscuro, morado, negro, verde esmeralda, entre otros colores oscuros. Escucho como tocaban la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa Robín? —El Chico Maravilla entro.

—Queria hablar contigo a cerca de Tsuki —dijo con pesadez.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tienes que decirle a los demás sobre ella. Si nos atacan podría salir herí...

Raven camino hacia su puerta; frente a ella estaba parado Chico Bestia.

—Raven, ¿hay alguien dentro contigo? —preguntó curioso Chico Bestia, pero en realidad es que estaba un poco molesto, ¿por que Raven había salio con Robín cuando por suerte sale con Star? Esperaba que no fuera ese pájaro.

—Esta Robín, pero ya se va porque me voy a dormir. —Robin salió, no sin antes observar con seriedad a Raven.

—Eh... Oye Rae, ¿tu sientes algo por Robín? —pregunto con timidez.

—Primero, no me llames Rae; segundo, Robín es solo mi amigo.

Chico Bestia camino con una sonrisa hacia su cuarto. Robín no tendría la atención de su chi... De su amiga, si, eso.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué parejas prefieres?**_

 _ **•Robín y Raven**_

 _ **•Chico Bestia y Raven**_

 _ **O cual parejas quieres, di tus favoritas.**_


End file.
